That You Love Me
by Jen713
Summary: A Liz and Lucky short...what would have happened if they got their cabin getaway.


**That You Love Me**

He pulled up the long driveway and he looked over at his wife. He never thought he'd get to call her that. He couldn't help but laugh at her child like excitement, as she sat there, blindfolded, waiting to find out the surprise he had in store for her.

"Lucky for the ten millionth time where are you taking me?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out."

She folded her arms and huffed in defiance, when once again her husband wouldn't tell her where they were. Her husband. It was like a dream come true, it still didn't seem real to her. She felt the car stop and reached to take the blindfold off. "Finally"

"Not so fast Elizabeth. You have to wait until we get inside."

"You know how much I hate surprises! Besides we're here aren't we?"

"You know you love surprises, especially mine." He leaned over and gently kissed her lips. A small smile forming across her face.

"Well, when you put it that way," she reached out and touched the side of his face, and brought her lips to his the nearness of him, making her want more. He responded and then pulled away.

"Let's go get to your surprise," he said as he turned off the car and got out. He walked around, helped her out of the car and proceeded to lead her up the walk to the cabin. He silently thanked Nikolas for letting them borrow it. He reached in his pocket, pulled out the keys, and unlocked the door. He guided Liz inside and closed the door behind them. "Ready?"

"I only begged you to tell me where you were taking me the whole way up. You think I want to keep this blindfold on?" He laughed and untied the blindfold, taking it off from around her eyes. She gasped as she looked around the cabin. A fire had already been started in the fireplace, candles were lit on tables scattered throughout the space. And the bed, the bed was covered in rose petals. She turned around to face him, "When did you do all this?"

"You like it?"

"No," he looked at her puzzled. "I love it." He shook his head as she wrapped her arms around his waist and looked up into his eyes. "I love you"

"I love you too." He leaned in and she followed, their lips soon met as they stood in the embrace. He opened his mouth to deepen the kiss as he moved his hands from around her waist and moved to unbutton her jacket as she unzipped his. The moment was interrupted by the sound of his cell phone. "He looked at her sympathetically, "I'm sorry."

Before she could respond, hers started ringing as well. "Here's the deal, unless its Grams calling about Cameron I'm not answering. I think the real world can live without us for a little while."

He smiled "You're right, whatever it is can wait until morning. I'm not supposed to be on call anyway," he said as he shut his phone off.

She looked at the caller id on the phone "It's the hospital." She looked up and smiled the smile that always makes his heart race, as she turned her phone off and placed it on a nearby table. "Now where were we?" She asked as she walked closer to him and pushed his jacket off his shoulders.

"Oh I think we were here," he kissed her "And there," he undid the last button of her coat and pushed it off her shoulders.

"And then I was about to go like this," Their lips met again and he opened his mouth to deepen the kiss. Their tongues interlocked and the kiss quickly intensified. She wrapped she ran her hands up the inside of his blue thermal shirt. It wasn't long before she had lifted it up over his head, threw it to the floor.

He had now started to kiss her neck and she cooed when he hit a spot that he knew always drove her crazy. He slowly began to walk her backwards over to the bed across the room as his hand slip up the front of her simple graphic tee shirt, which soon adorned the floor with his thermal. She unbuckled his belt, pulled it from its belt loops in one fell swoop, and dropped it as quickly as she had taken it off him. She pulled at the waistband of his jeans as she tripped over the foot of the bed and he landed on top of her. She could feel his desire for her harden through the rough denim.

_I'll_ _never understand how you do what you do_

_When you pull me close_

_I'll_ _never understand why your touch is enough _

_To see my soul_

_I'll_ _never understand comprehend_

_All the things that I can't see_

_But_ _let it be a mystery to me_

He pushed her back further on the bed and trailed kisses from her neck down to her breasts. He could feel her nipples harden through the material of her bra. She reached for his face, took it in her hands, and brought his lips to hers once again. As their tongues interlocked, she moved to unbutton his jeans and used her legs to slowly push them down from around his hips. He broke the kiss and reached to unbutton her jeans as well. As he did he kissed down her stomach, he wanted to cover every inch of her. He quickly pulled the jeans from her legs, leaving her in her bra and panties. His jeans soon followed hers to the floor leaving him in nothing but his boxers.

_But_ _I don't need to know_

_What makes the angels sing_

_I don't need to when you're near_

_Why I feel like I have wings_

_In your arms I believe_

_I'm_ _right where I'm meant to be_

_All I need to know_

_Is that you love me_

He pulled her closer to him and she sat up slightly as he reached around and undid the clasp of her bra. He laid her back down and kissed down her shoulder removing one strap at a time, as more of her breast slowly became more revealed to him. Her full breasts were calling his name as he began to fondle them. He kissed each one, slightly biting the nipple as he did so, making sure to give each the attention it deserved. As he threw her bra to the ground, she slipped her hand inside his boxers and gently started to stroke his hardened shaft. "Elizabeth," he moaned softly as she continued to this motion. He brought his kisses back down to her stomach and continued down to the elastic band of her panties. He pulled at the band before pulling them off from around her. He continued to kiss down into the inside of her thigh. His tongue seeking out her clit. Her hips began to move as he pleasured her with his tongue. "Lucky…," she whispered as he removed his tongue and slipped two fingers inside of her. He gently moved them in and out of her, he could feel her body tense slightly and knew she was near climax.

_People can explain why the sun comes up_

_When the moon goes down_

_People can explain why the seasons change_

_And_ _the world spins around_

_But_ _no one can explain to me_

_Why I feel the way I do_

_When I'm lying next to you_

She grabbed at the back of his head and he brought his lips to hers once again. The tastes of her on him only making her need him that much more. He placed his hand behind her neck as she pushed him over onto his back. She laid on top of him and slowly started to plant small kisses down his chiseled chest. He pushed her hair away from her face and their eyes met. One look was all that was needed. No words, the longing, the need, and the love was all there. She stroked his hard shaft once again as she licked his clearly defined hip cuts. Her tongue soon sought out his penis and she licked the outer side several times. She wanted to slowly drive him insane, just as he did her. She slowly ran her hands up his chest as she took his penis within her mouth. He grabbed her hands causing her to stop what she was doing and look into his eyes again. "I need to be inside of you."

_But_ _I don't need to know_

_What makes the angels sing_

_I don't need to when you're near_

_Why I feel like I have wings_

_In your arms I believe_

_I'm_ _right where I'm meant to be_

_All I need to know_

_Is that you love me_

He took her by the shoulders and pulled her back fully on top of him, capturing her lips in his as he rolled her over to her back. Her nails dug into his back as she felt him enter her and they continued their dance and their bodies became one. Their bodies moved in unison as he thrust in and out of her. In wasn't long before their pace quickened and he filled her with his seed. She grabbed at the hair at the back of his neck as she climaxed and he bit her neck. "I love you," she said breathless.

"I love you too." He replied as he rolled off her. She cuddled up against him and he wrapped his arms around her. Lucky looked into her eyes, the light of the candles and the fire making her glow even more. "You're so beautiful."

_Baby say_ _it one more time_

_Soft and tenderly_

_Cause all I wanna hear_

_Is that you love me_

She looked back up at him searching his eyes, and finally drawing him into a deep kiss. Once thing led to another and they spent the rest of the night making love and talking about the future. Both agreeing that the love they share is something that can never be broken.

_But_ _I don't need to know_

_What makes the angels sing_

_I don't need to when you're near_

_Why I feel like I have wings_

_In your arms I believe_

_I'm_ _right where I'm meant to be_

_All I need to know_

_Is that you love me_

Song Credits: Kassie DePavia No Regrets "That You Loved Me"


End file.
